The Two Godlings
by Eclispe10
Summary: Everyone knows about the Greek demigods: off saving the world. But they're not the only ones. At the Twenty First Nome, over the river in Brooklyn, magicians are trained to follow the path of the gods and fight evil as well. So what happens when these two clash?


Chapter 1- Camp Half-Blood

"Faster!" I raced over the road, pulling Leila along with me. I didn't know what exactly was chasing me, but I knew it was bad. "He's right behind us!"

"Correction," A deep voice added in front of me. A figure made out of smoke rose out of the ground. "I'm right in front of you. And you're trapped."

He stomped his feet, and the pavement exploded. We were practically buried in a pile of rocks.

The man chuckled. "You two are pathetic. Say goodbye. It's a shame you won't live to see the end of the world."

He drew his sword as I pushed out of the rubble, sucking in air, and cut and scraped. The last thing a saw before I blacked out was a group of figures rushing over.

I came around, sitting on a chair on a porch that overlooked a green valley. The surroundings were pretty good, considering I'd been living middle-class.

There was a green meadow, with hills on the other side, clusters of trees, and acres of strawberries. Yum. The largest hill, the one right in front of us, had a pine tree on top, with a gold fleece on top. I thought it must have been a replica, until I saw a huge dragon coiled at the foot of the tree. There was even a stream winding it's way around the camp, I should say. A bunch of cabins were clustered around each other so they formed a rectangle. Each one was decorated differently. There was also a open pavillion with a dozen stone picnic tables, volleyball and basketball courts, and lots of other things like a lake and archery ranges.

"But it would worry the other campers too much, Annabeth!" I heard a female voice say. "Let Ciron decide what to do."

"I can't say I agree with you, but it's the best choice for now." Two girls came out of the blue farmhouse I had just taken a look at. One had blond curly hair, stormy gray eyes, and a athletic frame. The other had choppy brown hair braided down the sides, with white feathers, and eyes that changed colors so I couldn't decide just what color they were. She was pretty and demanded attention, but in a quiet way, like she didn't ask for it. Both had on a orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, jeans, and sneakers, plus a leather necklace with an assortment of beads. Blondie also had a few more, plus a gold college ring and a red coral pendant.

"You're awake." Blondie eyed me, probably deciding if I was living up to the expectations or something.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I blinked, getting out of the porch chair. My vision lurched a little, but I was pretty much ok.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods. I'm Piper, This is Annabeth," the other girl told me. "So who are you?"

"Me? Hayley D'costa. So, you guys are...demigods? Like the ones in the myths?"

"But you must know a little about kids like us already," Annabeth cut in. "That man, who was chasing you..."

"Look, I don't really know who he was, but he mentioned that he was going to end the world, or something like that. Could I have more of an explanation?"

"We were just wondering who he was. He looked like a giant or something, who is looking for world dominance. It usually happens like that with new enemies. As for why he was chasing you, probably because of your scent." Annabeth said.

"My scent? But...I just showered yesterday!"

"Not that one. Your demigod scent."

"So... you are saying that those Greek myths are really true."

"Basically, yes. So, who are your parents?"

"My mom is a local artist in Manhattan. My dad...is gone."

"He's not gone. He's one of the Olympians."

"Which one?"

"Well, that's what we need to find out. You're...14? 15?" Piper asked,

"Fourteen."

"Anyway, you should be claimed by today. Honestly, if that guys's the first you've ever attracted, you're doing pretty well."

"Why, thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Boo you. So, let me see: I just got attacked by some wacko guy with my friend. Oh my gods, where's Leila?" I couldn't believe I'd forgotten.

"Your friend couldn't pass our border. It's protected by the Golden Fleece, so only half-bloods and monsters we summon are allowed. But she probably got a hitch home, since she wouldn't have the scent monsters can track."

"Fine, then." I calmed down. Leila was fine.

"Back to the main thing, you learn how to fight here. And you'll get a cabin based on your godly parent, and you might even meet a new sibling."

"So, summing up, Greek gods and monsters like in the myths exist, I'm a demigod at a special camp where we train to fight, we need to find my dad, who supposedly is a all-powerful god, and there's a psychotic giant man on the loose."

"Yes." Annabeth walked us two down to the cabins. "Piper, would you give Hayley a tour?"

"Ok. Come on, Hayley." Piper started toward the cabins. "I'll show you around."


End file.
